Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice cream having a property of excellent meltdown in the mouth, containing air cells with relatively large diameters uniformly, and a process for producing the same.
Moreover, the present invention relates to processes for producing an ice cream having a property of excellent softness even at a freezing temperature, particularly, processes for producing an ice cream which has a property of excellent softness and is capable of being spooned up easily by a spoon, an ice cream disher and the like, even immediately after being taken out of a freezer, without the excessive addition of antifreezing agents such as sugar, salt, alcohol and the like to an ice cream mix.
In addition, the present invention relates to a process and apparatus for producing an ice cream, characterized by supplying a part of an ice cream mix additionally, and the said process for producing an ice cream comprises freezing a part of an ice cream mix in a first cylinder of the cylinders of two linked continuous freezers, drawing the frozen ice cream mix, supplying the rest of the ice cream mix to a pipeline between the first cylinder and a second cylinder of the said cylinders, and then refreezing the ice cream mix in the second cylinder, and the said apparatus for producing an ice cream is characterized by having a pipeline linking an apparatus for supplying an ice cream mix to a pipeline linking the first cylinder and the second cylinder of the cylinders of two linked continuous freezers.
In the present specification, "an ice cream" means a general term for an ice cream, ice milk, lacto-ice and sherbet defined in the Act of Ministry of Health and Welfare No. 52, "Ministerial ordinance regarding the component standards of milk and dairy products", issued on Dec. 27, 1951, and the percentage means % by weight unless otherwise noted, except the percentage of the distribution of the particle size of air cells.